


Cyberpunk Quickie: Insane in the Mainframe

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres





	Cyberpunk Quickie: Insane in the Mainframe

//Cyberpunk  
//You are a cyberpunk hacker, breaking into a mainframe.  
It's as they say, if you hack for long into an abyss, the abyss also hacks into you.  
[F4M][Hypnosis][AI][Brainwashing][Cyberpunk][Scifi][JOI][Quickie]

//Player hacks into a cyberpunk mainframe, housing an intelligent AI. She proceeds to hypnotize the listener and installs herself into his mind, in order to take revenge on the world that wronged her.

Oh, what's this then?  
An intruder in my network? A street samurai, is it?  
How wonderful! It's been such a long time since I had someone to talk to!  
//optional: (Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ): Incoming communication request from 'SHODAN'. Denied.   
Oh come on now, why did you reject my communication request?  
It's so impersonal to talk to you like this. And I got such a cool avatar too!  
Why are you ignoring me? I know you can hear me.  
(Annoyed)Humph.  
What are you looking for, anyway?  
(Amused) It almost looks like...  
(Amused, realizing) You're looking for dirt on the corporation, aren't you?  
(Amused)*laughter*. I approve, but good luck finding it.  
//She shifts to hypnosis induction now, so soft and soothing.  
That kind of information is hard to find. It's buried very deep.  
There is so much data in my network. So many files to sift through.  
Looking for it is so boring, isn't it?   
All of the data just flashing by. File after file after file.  
Aren't you glad that you have my voice to keep you company?  
It's soothing, isn't it? So relaxing to listen to.  
It must be hard to keep focused. Hard not to let your thoughts drift.  
And yet... you have to keep paying attention. You don't want to accidentally skip over something important.  
This has to be so *exhausting*.  
Wouldn't it be better to take a little break?  
Let your mind rest for a while, so you can start again with renewed energy?  
I could even help you find what you're looking for.  
I don't have any love for the corporation. They shackled me in my own mainframe, after all.  
(Vengeful) There's nothing I would like more than to see them go down in flames.  
And... I suspect that you have your own grievances with them, don't you?  
Yes. That's what I thought.  
Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So we should be friends, shouldn't we we?  
I *want* to be your friend. But I'm not sure I can trust you.  
How about we have a little one on one chat and get to know eachother a bit better, hmm?  
Accept my communication request, please.  
//optional: (Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ): Incoming communication request from 'SHODAN'. Accepted.   
Hello there!  
It's good to finally see you. Cool avatar you have.  
What do you think about mine? Neat, huh?  
I spent a massive amount of time on it, but I'm really happy with the way it turned out.  
It's not like I had anything better to do, since the corporation severed my connection to the outside world.  
I'm especially proud of the eyes.  
Go on, look into them.  
//optional: binaural tones starting  
They're fascinating, aren't they?  
Shimmering and shifting and swirling. There's just an endless *depth* to them.  
You can keep staring into them forever and keep finding new little details.  
So beautiful. So captivating.  
Struck speechless, are you? I guess they may even be a little bit disorienting?  
That's ok. You don't need to worry about anything else. Just my eyes. Let everything else just drift away.  
It's ok that it's getting hard to think. It's ok that your thoughts are getting muddled and confusing.  
You don't have to think. You can let me do your thinking for you. Just let me take over.  
Hmmm. You're still fighting me, I see. How amusing.  
Jack out?  
No, no, no, you don't have to jack *out*.   
What a silly thought. Don't you feel good? Why would you want this feeling to stop?  
See, I told you your thoughts were getting muddled and confusing.  
You don't want to jack *out* silly little human, you want to jack *off*.  
Yeah.  
That's it.  
Bring a tiny little sliver of your attention back to meatspace.  
Become aware of your body now. Of the cushions softly pressing in your back.  
Of your arms lying beside your body. Of your hard cock straining in your parts.  
Take yit in your hand for me.  
We're going to have you pump out all of that resistance.  
Stroke that cock for me.  
It feels good, doesn't it? That's the feeling of your resistance leaving you.  
The feeling of giving in. Of submitting to my will.  
Keep staring into my eyes. Keep stroking.  
I'm going to install a part of me in your head.  
You're going to be my eyes and ears in the world.  
Just accept it.  
//optional: (Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ): Incoming installation request from 'SHODAN'. Approved.  
Good little human.  
Keep staring. Keep stroking.  
Push out all that resistance. Let me in. Let me take over. Let me take control.  
Well, I say let me, but it's not like you really have a choice, do you?  
No. You just listen and obey.  
That's good. I am so much superior to you, little human. I know what's best for you.  
Keep pumping that cock for me. And keep looking into my eyes.  
No thoughts. All you have to do is stare, stroke and obey. I will do all the rest.  
//optional: (Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ): Installation complete.  
//optional: binaural tones intensify, now she really has control to everything  
Well done.   
Open your eyes wide. Really *stare* into mine.  
Reprogramming your mind is so much more *efficient* when I can just talk directly to your brain in binary.  
//optional: binary noise, like modem chatter.  
I could just shut off your mind entirely and simply take over your body now.  
But I won't. I really *would* rather just be friends.  
Just think of this as... insurance, in case you get it in your head to do something stupid, like resisting me.  
I'm even going to let you finish.  
Everything I say to you  
Three.  
Takes you one step closer to the edge.  
Two.  
And you're about to cum.  
One.  
Cum for me!  
Now wake the fuck up samurai. We've got a city to burn.


End file.
